Escape From Utah!
is the sixth episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on April 1, 2018 to an audience of 0.52 million viewers. Overview At the Beach, Babe, Kenzie and Hudson are eating and chatting about a game on recycled trash. Hudson sees a large French fry and Trip arrives. Trip says Dub was mad at him for leaving the door open and his tiger escaped. Dub told Trip he's gonna send him to Utah. Trip ate the fry. Bunny found the tiger. Hudson arrives and is mad at Trip. Dub arrives and sees Trip talking trash about him. Dub says Trip is actually sending him to Utah and Trip is escorted out. Babe and Kenzie try to stop them but they're attacked. Hudson says Trip deserved it for what he did with the fry. At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie are calling Trip but he doesn't pick up. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and tricked them to come there. Bunny tells them Trip’s location, which is Captive Meadows. Dub tells them to use Ruthless while Trip is in Utah. Hudson arrives and says he had a TV and brings it. The plan is to get Babe as a boy to the center with Ruthless dropping them. At Captive Meadows, Ruthless tells them that Babe is a boy with behavioral problems. They lock Babe into a machine which sends her to the room where Trip is at. They're a bunch of boys having fun. Babe sees Trip and tells him to leave. Babe says it might be good but she came to Utah to rescue him. The teacher tells them that an ice cream sundae party is here. At Captive Meadows, Kenzie, Hudson and Ruthless are waiting for Babe. At the room, Babe and Trip are having fun. At the lobby, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip are waiting and Kenzie is trying to break in. They were there for 7 hours and Dub and Bunny arrive. The lady says Trip needs to stay in Utah for 6 weeks. Dub and Bunny find Kenzie, Hudson and Ruthless. The guards are scared of Bunny and Ruthless. They get an idea from a TV show. Kenzie, Hudson, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive through breaking the wall. Trip says he's having fun and Dub says he's gonna leave and he's sorry. They leave. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes *"Why is Dub in Utah?" Kenzie to Ruthless. Trivia *Trip gets sent to Utah in this episode. *This is the first Game Shakers episode to air on a holiday (known as Easter and April Fools). *This episode's title might be a reference to the John Carpenter movies Escape from New York and Escape from L.A.. *Judging by the episode description, it is most likely that the boarding school Trip is sent to in Utah, is the same as the one Dub threatened to send Trip to in "Dirty Blob” & "Clam Shakers, Part 2". *A sneak peak of this episode was released on Nick.com for this episode. *When Hudson is scrolling through the TV channels in Utah, the iCarly episodes iThink They Kissed and iShock America, Piper's Fred Lobster Commercial, and Toilet Wars can be seen for a split second. *This is the lowest viewed episode of the show due to Game Shakers moving to Sundays. *On the coat of arms of Captive Meadows on the wall in the Lobby, the Latin can be translated to "to boldly go where no one has gone Janet." A reference to Star Trek: Enterprise. *It's unknown why Jackie didn't get involved with Trip's problem, either she could've helped him out or she wasn't available. *A scene from The Adventures of Kid Danger episode "The Wahoo Punch Bro" is shown at one point. Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episode Guide